Sparks Fly, Tires Skid
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Elizabeth y Darcy se conocen en la escena de un choque. No intercambian muy educadamente su información del seguro. AU Moderno. TRADUCCION
1. Tráfico, parte I

**Disclaimer: Esto es una TRADUCCION. El fic pertenece a Orchidvines y me ha dado su autorización para traducirlo al español. Pueden encontrar los links para la historia original y para la autora en mi profile. **

* * *

**Sparks Fly, Tires Skid**

_por orchidvines_

Capítulo 1: Tráfico, parte I

...

De una manera extraña, la vida parecía destinada a funcionar en pares. Dos gotas de agua. Dos hermanas. Dos mejores amigos. Una intersección de dos vías. Dos vehículos abollados. Dos increíblemente enojados oponentes. Dos compinches complacientes, flirteando ligeramente. Dos palomas observando el fiasco desde un par de líneas de corriente de la calle del frente.

Dos.

"¿Ves estos dos puños?" preguntó dulcemente Elizabeth Bennet. "Estos dos puños están a punto de empotrarse en tu lindo _rostro_ si no te detienes."

"¿Me estás amenazando?" demandó Will Darcy. Él era todo traje, mandíbula fuerte y fríos ojos azules.

"No lo sé, creo que es bastante obvio" se encogió de hombros teatralmente, luego dio media vuelta. "¡Casi tan obvio como mi _señalización a la izquierda_, imbécil!"

"¡Quizás si tus ventanas no estuvieran teñidas _el doble del límite legal_!- Darcy la miró con enojo.

"¡Fueron un regalo!

"Los regalos de Charlotte demuestran totalmente que su padre estuvo en la CIA" asintió solemnemente Jane, su hermana. "Es algo turbio."

"_Turbio_" el hombre pelirrojo junto a ella se rio. Ella le dirigió una gran sonrisa y él le sonrió de vuelta y arriba en el cielo, dos querubines decidieron chocar sus halos y cantar coros celestiales.

Lizzy tomó la oportunidad para quedarse mirando, con la boca abierta, a su hermana. Jane era mágica. Podía encontrarse un chico en la escena de un accidente en un pueblito de Pennsylvania. Premios tenían que ser entregados. Una banda de reina y una corona, quizás. El cabello rubio rojizo de Jane se vería bien con algo de brillo.

"Charlie, podrías dejar de coquetear, esta chica acaba _de arruinar_ mi _auto_."

"Oh, sólo es un rasguño."

"¿Entonces dónde demonios está mi maldita luz roja?" demandó Darcy.

"Dentro de tu trasero, ¡claramente!" gritó Lizzie.

"Está por allá" sonrió Jane con educación y apuntó a la brillante luz frontal del Mercedes, que estaba sobre un montón de escombros bajo el semáforo.

"Oh, eso está perfecto."

Habían estado discutiendo por quince minutos. Lo que había empezado como una conversación de seguridad con el estándar "¿Estás bien?" y "¡Lo siento tanto!" y "¡Estoy tan agradecida de que no estemos heridos!" dio un vuelco al enojo y a lo presuntuoso cuando Will Darcy decidió acusarla. Luego se volvió ridículo.

"¡Fue _tu_ culpa!" Insistió Elizabeth. "Simplemente acéptalo. Es un sábado por la mañana y esta calle está desierta y _no tienes_ ningún testigo que apoye tu red de mentiras."

Charlie se removió incómodamente.

"Sin ofender" dijo ella

"No te preocupes" hizo un gesto con la mano.

"¡Pregúntale a quién sea! No tenías prendida la señalización" peleó Darcy, "y yo _obviamente_ iba a la derecha del camino."

"Con qué leyes te estás defendiendo, Chico de Traje, ¡estas no son las sucias calles de Uganda!"

"¿Estás insinuando que soy estúpido?"

"¡Sí!"

"Gracias a los dioses que estamos vivos. Está tan lindo el día, ¿no lo crees?" le preguntó Jane a Charlie, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Charlie miró hacia el cielo. "Realmente lo es. Sabes, escuché que hoy habrá una lluvia de meteoritos."

"¿Oh, en serio? _Amo_ la astronomía."

"¡Yo igual!"

"¿Te excita ser tan pomposo?" preguntó Elizabeth, poniéndose de puntillas para imitar su postura. _"¿Señorita, está jodidamente ciega? Demando que me dé su información del seguro. Esto es inaceptable. ¡Retribución por completo!"_

"Yo _no_ dije eso" bufó Darcy.

"Hermano, como que eso dijiste."

"_Charlie._"

"¿Qué?"

Darcy se volvió a la castaña. "_No_, para responder a tu pregunta, no _me excito_ siendo así de pomposo."

"Luego procediste a insultar mi _apariencia_" Elizabeth cruzó sus brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho.

"Tío" Charlie negó con la cabeza solemnemente.

Darcy le echó un vistazo casual. "OK, para tu crédito, eres más linda de cerca. Pero a primera vista no eres nada más que pitillos y camisetas universitarias y una coleta y ¿_alguna vez te sueltas el cabello_?"

"No, porque mantenerlo atado me mantendrá más aerodinámica para cuando te patee el trasero."

Darcy se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Nunca llegaré a Netherfield a tiempo."

"Podría patearte en tus partes íntima a tiempo, si quieres."

"Lizzy querida, podemos vivir sin los cargos por asalto físico" dijo Jane dulcemente.

"Como sea."

Charlie se estaba riendo con tantas ganas que empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas. Darcy lo fulminó con la mirada. "Muchas gracias por cuidarme la espalda."

"Hombre, gente _normal_ ya habría cambiado la información del seguro y llamado al 9-1-1."

"¡Una idea excelente!" Jane palmeó las manos encantada. "Lizzy, dale a estos dos jóvenes tu información del seguro, _s'il vous plait_."

"Te daré mi tarjeta" murmuró Darcy, sacando del interior de su bléiser una pulcra y blanca tarjeta de negocios.

Lizzy se la recibió y la examinó con ojo crítico. "William Darcy, Patán Extraordinario y Asombroso Rapero."

"¿Qué?" Darcy miró sobre su hombro. Su expresión se arrugó con disgusto. "Ja _ja_, eres hilarante."

Lizzy sonrió arrogantemente y escribió su número de celular y compañía de seguro en la parte trasera de su tarjeta, para luego devolvérsela. Will escribió su información en la parte trasera de una vieja boleta de Victoria's Secret.

"¿Temporada de descuentos de lencería, 5 por 25 dólares?" Charlie levantó una ceja.

"Fue un buen día en el mall" Jane se encogió de hombros.

Después de que la información de contacto fue intercambiada, Will Darcy y Elizabeth Bennet procedieron a fulminarse con la mirada, con lo labios bien apretados.

"¿Es esto sexo visual o intimidación?" preguntó Charlie despreocupadamente.

"¿A este punto, hay alguna diferencia?" murmuró Jane.

"Escucharás pronto a mi abogado" dijo Darcy a Lizzy.

"Tú no escucharás _nada_, en cuanto acabe contigo"

"Lizzy, dulzura, podemos no crear una lista de cargos, eso sería mucho mejor esta vez" la calmó Jane, apretándole un hombro.

"Eres una cazadora de recompensas, ¿quizás?" preguntó Charlie. "Pareces increíblemente pequeña, pero feroz."

"En realidad es una profesora de Kinder."

Darcy resopló. "¡Esculpiendo las mentes de la juventud americana! Todos serán sociópatas para cuando los dejes salir."

"_Si_ los dejo salir" dijo Lizzy desagradablemente. Darcy dejó de sonreír.

"Es temible para ser tan pequeña, lo entiendo" asintió Jane.

"Sí bueno, apuesto que eres un idiota corporativo que se mea en los sueños y almas lisiadas" acusó Elizabeth.

"Eso es casi preciso" sonrió Charlie.

Darcy frunció el ceño. "Tú no me conoces."

"Sé que no cumples las leyes del tráfico."

"¿Quizás podríamos discutir esto en algún otro lugar?" Dijo, exhausto. "Ya he perdido mi reunión."

"Tengo una mesa reservada en Cesarino" Charlie chequeó su reloj y levantó la mirada para observar sus reacciones. "¿A las una está bien? Estoy seguro de que pueden extender la reserva para cuatro personas."

"¡Eso suena genial!" Jane sonrió.

"No iré a _ningún lado_ con este _niñito rico_ en traje" Lizzy azotó el aire con sus manos.

"Tengo _hambre_" reclamó su hermana. "Las clases de Spinning me dejan famélica."

"Esperen, ¿quién maneja?" preguntó Charlie.

"¿Cuál auto está menos peor?" suspiró Darcy, resignado.

Los cuatros se dieron la vuelta para inspeccionar los daños. El Mercedes negro de Darcy estaba abollado en el capó y sí, le faltaba una luz delantera. El honda Accord de Lizzy tenía un pequeño hundimiento cerca del neumático izquierdo y a un costado del capó, pero estaba manejable.

"¡El de Lizzie!"

"El de ella."

"El de la profesora endemoniada de Kinder."

Lizzy rodó los ojos y sacó las llaves de su cartera. "_Está bien_. Pero necesitan llamar a alguien que lleve su auto."

"Estoy en eso" Charlie ya había sacado su celular.

Ella suspiró. "Vamos, entonces."

"Yo me voy en el asiento delantero" dijo Darcy con aire de suficiencia. "Es lo _menos _que puedes hacer."

"Bueno, será mejor que te pongas el seguro, Chico de Traje" sonrió Lizzy con arrogancia.

"¿O qué?" le levantó una ceja.

"O puede que _accidentalmente_ salgas volando por la ventana."

Jane se rió fuertemente e inmediatamente se detuvo. "Lo siento. Eso no es nada gracioso, ¿cierto?"

Darcy sólo se la quedó mirando.

* * *

_12 de octubre del 2013_

_¡Hola! Primer fic que traduzco de este fandom y tercero en mi lista de fics que estoy traduciendo. Espero que les guste, ya que a mí me pareció maravilloso. El título en español vendría a ser: Chispas vuelan, neumáticos resbalan, pero me pareció mejor dejarlo en inglés._

_¡Feliz día de la raza y feliz lectura!_

_xx, Connie._


	2. Tráfico, parte II

**Sparks Fly, Tires Skid**

Capítulo 2: Tráfico, parte II

_por orchidvines_

...

El plan de ir a Cesarino al final no funcionó. No era que el restaurant no pudiera acomodar a Charles Bingley y sus amigos, sino que todo el problema de los seguros y llevar el vehículo de Will Darcy a un taller tomó más tiempo del esperado. Además, Lizzy estuvo 20 minutos al teléfono con su abogada ("Pam Gardiner piensa que probablemente será 50-50" le murmuró a Jane). Terminaron tres horas más tarde en Red Robin, apretados en una mesita.

Will Darcy no hacía ningún esfuerzo para ocultar como la miraba fijamente.

Lizzy lo miró retadoramente con sus ojos verdes. "Toma una foto."

Charlie le estaba hablando educadamente a la mesera, "El plato rosado. No muy seco." * _(N/T: leer la nota final)_

"Lo mismo para mí, gracias" Jane cerró su menú y lo entregó.

"¿Y para usted, señorita?" la camarera se volvió a Elizabeth.

"La pasta primavera, por favor" Lizzy sonrió y le devolvió el menú. "Pero sin zapallitos. Saben a puré de saltamontes."

"Y tú has comido saltamontes" dijo Darcy quedamente.

"Um, sí lo he hecho. Son ricos en fibra."

Él vaciló y miró a su hermana. "No puedo identificar si está bromeando o no."

"Nunca lo sabrás." Jane negó con la cabeza en forma de disculpa, y luego se volvió a mirar intencionadamente a Elizabeth. "¿No puedes ser amable?"

"_Estoy_ siendo amable" insistió Lizzy. "Charlie, ¿no te agradecí por extender tu reservación a nosotras?"

"De hecho, lo hiciste" dijo sonriendo. "A pesar del hecho de que perdimos la reservación, pero eso está bien. Era de esperar, incluso. Red Robin también es un buen restaurant. No he estado aquí en años."

Darcy se lo quedó mirando con cara de infelicidad.

"_¿Qué?_" le dijo Charlie exasperado.

"¿Ves?" le dijo Lizzy a Jane. "Amabilidad."

Jane rodó los ojos y volcó su atención en el chico pelirrojo criminalmente dulce sentado frente a ella. "Así que, ¿a qué te dedicas, Charlie?"

Empezaron a hablar sobre los negocios que tenía en el distrito. Resulto ser que los Bingleys eran dueños de las posadas Netherfield, un conocido lugar de "Dormir y Desayunar" que se encontraba a dos horas de Philadelphia.

"Tenemos otros tres locales en la costa este y tenía una reunión de negocios esta tarde en nuestra localidad de Cheltenham County" dijo Charlie con total naturalidad. "Will es mi abogado. Tuvimos que reprogramar porque bueno, ya saben. Nadie se anticipó que tendríamos un accidente."

"Pero que dulce, ¡te hiciste amigo de tu abogado!" Lizzy se inclinó hacia adelante. "Charlie, ¿eso no va contra la naturaleza humana? Se supone que no debes convertirte en sus amigos. Además, no les envíes postales festivas. Eso no se hace, no deberías apegarte."

Darcy hizo un sonido irritado. "Nos conocimos en la Universidad."

"¿Compañeros de cuarto?" preguntó Jane.

"Dios no" se burló Charlie. "Es un maniático del orden y yo prácticamente tengo déficit de atención. Nos habríamos estrangulado el uno al otro." Observó a Jane pensativamente. "¿Y ustedes?"

"Son hermanas, Charlie, obviamente" masculló Darcy, su voz profunda y agitada.

"Nos conocimos en el vientre de nuestra madre" dijo Lizzy despreocupadamente. Levantó su mano para darle los cinco a su hermana y Jane accedió entusiasmadamente.

Charlie rio. "¿Gemelas, entonces?"

"Nope. Nos llevamos por dos años" aclaró Jane. "Pero estoy segura de que nos conocimos alguna vez antes de que hayamos nacido."

Las dos cejas de Darcy se elevaron, como si las dos chicas estuvieran simplemente más allá de toda comprensión.

"Mira Janie, está atrapando moscas" susurró audiblemente Lizzy tras su mano.

"Puedo _escucharte_."

"Quise que lo hicieras" dijo Elizabeth fríamente.

Darcy puso los ojos en blanco.

"Espera un momento" rio Lizzy. _"¿Escucharás pronto a mi abogado?_ ¿Eres un abogado que tiene a su propio abogado?"

"Práctico las leyes corporativas" dijo Will sin dudar. "Sí, tengo mi propio abogado."

"Mi peluquera tiene a su propia peluquera" dijo Jane. Quiso decir esto de manera alentadora, pero Charlie y Elizabeth comenzaron a reírse. "¡Es en serio!" insistió Jane sonriendo. "Creo que tiene una colorista por separado, también."

Charlie le estaba sonriendo nuevamente y sus miradas se encontraron. Lizzy soltó una sonrisa arrogante y tomó un sorbo de su gaseosa. Si Charlie terminaba esta acogedora convivencia sin pedirle el número a Jane, Elizabeth decidió que personalmente lo sacudiría y lo _haría_ hacerlo. Parecía ser el primer hombre decente y atractivo que se aparecía en la vida de Jane desde Henry Atwood, en su segundo año de universidad.

Henry Atwood había resultado ser gay. Lizy había estado escuchando a escondidas en la cocina cuando rompieron. Recordaba sus últimas palabras afectuosamente: "Es lindo y todo. Yo simplemente no quiero tocarlo."

Pero Charlie no estaba haciendo sonar el radar de homosexuales de Lizzy, ni el "Fanfarronómetro." Parecía un buen chico. Y parecía interesado en Jane. Su amigo, por otro lado…

Sus entradas fueron traídas rápidamente y Elizabeth miró a Darcy, quién levantó una papa frita empapada de aceite y la tiró a la orilla de su plato. Negó con la cabeza. _De este me olvidaré fácilmente._

* * *

_Martes 16 de octubre del 2013_

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por todos los lindos comentarios y a aquéllos que agregaron a favoritos y alertas ^^ Les quise traer este capítulo relativamente rápido, ya que es cortito y es la continuación del otro._

_Si encuentras errores ortográficos o algo que no se entienda, hagánmelo saber para corregirlo._

_* Respecto al plato rosado mencionado en el capítulo: es un plato temático del restaurant, debe ser de color rojo y sus tonos. Digamos que podría ser salmón, con tomate, pimetón rojo y puré de zanahoria. _

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Besos,_

_Connie._


	3. Compromiso

**Sparks Fly, Tires Skid**

_por orchidvines_

Capítulo 3: Compromiso

...

Era una nublada y fea mañana de un sábado cuando Elizabeth decidió comportarse como un adulto responsable. O bueno, tan adultamente responsable como genéticamente estaba predispuesta a ser. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el capó del Honda Civic, tratando de adivinar la reacción de su mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto, Charlotte Lucas. No le estaba yendo muy bien, ya que el rostro pálido de la chica se estaba volviendo enfermizamente más pálido.

"Yo cubriré _todos_ los daños," le aseguró Elizabeth.

"¿Y dónde está mi parachoques?" le demandó Charlotte.

"Oh, eso. Estoy segura de que aparecerá en algún lado."

Los ojos marrones de Charlotte miraron al cielo y luego le dirigió a Lizzy la mirada fulminante. Afortunadamente, no era una chica muy intimidante. Medía 1.55, tenía un corte de pelo estilo Bob en su cabello oscuro y muchas pecas. Además, Charlotte había decidido valientemente enfrentarse al clima de noviembre con una chaqueta rosada, shorts estilo bóxer, botas Uggs y un gorro azul. Sostenía una taza de café en una mano y las llaves de su auto en la otra. Se supone que deberían haber estado tomando desayuno.

"¡El _día_ que te dejo tomar mi auto prestado, Lizzy!" dijo Charlotte finalmente, exasperada. "Y, si recuerdo bien, te dije que dejaras a Jane manejando."

Elizabeth se enderezó. "¿Qué, estas insinuando con soy una mala conductora?" Charlotte miró intencionadamente a la gran abolladura al lado izquierdo del auto. Lizzy siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño. "Ok, bien. Pero no fui _yo_, Char. Había una… cierva."

"¿Una cierva?" le recriminó Charlotte.

"Sí, una cierva. O mejor dicho ciervo, usando la terminología correcta" dijo Lizzy como si nada. "Jane y yo íbamos pasando esta encantadora área llena de árboles. Estábamos esperando pacientemente en la luz roja, escuchando algo realmente feliz en la radio como los Beach Boys, cuando de repente apareció este _ciervo_, galopando hacia nosotras a la velocidad de la luz_, fuego_ brillando es sus _ojos de Bambi mutantes _-"

"Lizzy."

Sus hombros se cayeron. "Un imbécil se me cruzó y dice no haber visto mi señalización a la izquierda. Fue un 50-50 y el seguro está cubriendo todo menos el parabrisas, que serán fácilmente 450 dólares de mi bolsillo. ¿Podemos volver a dentro y comer waffles?"

"¿No podrías haberme dicho eso desde un comienzo?"

Lizzy se encogió de hombros.

Charlotte negó con su cabeza. "Vamos a tomar desayuno." Lizzy sonrió abiertamente y se bajó del capó. Charlotte le dio un suave empujón. "¿Por qué siempre jodes todo?"

"Oh, te encanta."

Apretó la contraseña de seguridad para entrar al edificio y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Lizzy. "¿Jane está bien?"

"Está más que bien" Elizabeth sonrió arrogantemente mirándola sobre su hombro. "La chica se consiguió una cita."

"¿Qué?" río Charlotte. "¿Con quién?"

"El mejor amigo del idiota que nos chocó" dijo Lizzy. "Es alto, pelirrojo, tiene margarita _y_ se ríe de sus chistes fomes. Oh, y rico."

"Por la puta."

"Lo sé."

"_Yo_ quiero ser Jane."

"¿No lo queremos todas?"

Will Darcy estaba agachado frente a una escalera de caracol, probando una tabla suelta en el primer escalón. La apretó con la punta de su lapicera, hizo una mueca y escribió algo es su portapapeles. Tras él, una mujer en un traje de negocios negro se retorcía nerviosamente las manos. Miró hacia arriba inmediatamente cuando Charles Bingley salió de la cocina, comiendo una manzana.

"Hola, Margaret."

"Sr. Bingley."

"Charlie" la corrigió con una sonrisa.

"Está bien" Margaret se aclaró la garganta. "¿Es él- este caballero…?"

"Oh, no dejes que Will te moleste, Margaret." Sólo anda buscando razones para que no compre esta propiedad, a pesar del hecho de que he mandado a evaluar este edificio veintitrés veces antes y ya he firmado el contrato de arriendo" sonrió Charlie felizmente.

Will Darcy se levantó inmediatamente. _"¿Qué?_ ¿Entonces qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?"

"Tenía hambre," se encogió de hombros Charlie y mordió su manzana. "Y estaba en el camino."

Darcy abrió la boca para decir algo completamente inapropiado, le echó un vistazo a Margaret y la cerró.

En el auto, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por esconder su molestia. Puso las llaves y salió del estacionamiento tan rápido que casi volcó un tacho de basura.

"Quizás yo debería manejar, en vista de tu reciente accidente" sugirió Charlie.

"No puedo creer que hayas comprado la residencia Brooks, Charlie, en contra de cualquier sugerencia legal" dijo Will.

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

"_¿Por qué?"_ preguntó Darcy.

"Es tan _linda_ y está junto a _ese lago_ y los vecinos se ven tan amables. Mi padre dijo que necesitaba tener otra oficina aquí con toda la construcción en Netherfield B&B." explicó Charlie. "La compré en un impulso."

"Compras mentita de un impulso, no una _propiedad_."

"Bueno, técnicamente, solo la estoy rentando."

Darcy levantó las cejas.

"Hombre, vamos. Estaré en este pueblo por los próximos seis meses. No _pedí_ estar a cargo del proyecto Netherfield" apuntó Charlie. Pausó y mordió la manzana, y Will esperó pacientemente a que terminara de masticar. "Simplemente me imaginé que al menos debería disfrutar mientras hago los dos chequeos semanales en Netherfield. Arrendar una encantadora propiedad colonial, respirar el aire de campo."

"En vez de ahogarte en el smog de los buses y taxis en Nueva York" dijo Darcy secamente.

"Exacta_mente_" sonrió abiertamente Charlie.

"Y no tiene nada que ver con la chica que conociste dos semanas atrás" dijo Darcy, escéptico.

"Oh, vamos, Will, no seas tan mierda. Jane vive al menos a una hora."

"Y sabrías esto porque…"

"Yo uh, la vi tres veces la semana pasada" musitó Charlie. Darcy rodó los ojos, y Charlie añadió: "Y la volveré a ver esta noche."

"Esto es justo. _Yo_ tengo que pagar una endemoniada suma de dinero por ese accidente y _tú_ te agarras a una rubia bonita" Darcy negó con la cabeza.

"La vida debe apestar para ti" dijo Charlie mientras mordía la manzana. "Hey, si te sientes solo, mi hermana adoraría llevarte a cenar."

Darcy se le quedó mirando.

"_Are you lonesome tonight"_ Charlie empezó a cantar la canción de Elvis. _(¿Esta solo/a esta noche?)_

"Oh, jódete" le dijo riendo.

"Mierda," Charlie se desinfló en su asiento. "Mierda, mierda, mierda. Hablando de Caroline. Hoy es 12, ¿cierto?"

"Sí."

"Caroline dijo que me visitaría hoy. Traerá a Rhiannon. Está bien, creo que quizás _debas_ sacarlas a cenar en realidad. Te _pagaré_ para que las lleves a cenar, Will."

"¿Eso te hace mi chulo o algo por el estilo?" le preguntó Darcy.

"Eres asqueroso. No, pero sí, sácalas a pasear. Realmente quiero pasar la tarde con Jane."

"No" le respondió simplemente.

"¿Por favor?" Charlie hizo un puchero. "Por favor."

"Preferiría electrocutarme la cara antes que estar a solas con tu hermana y su mejor amiga."

"Me estás matando" gimió Charlie y escondió el rostro tras las manos. "¿Cuál es la alternativa?"

"¿Pregúntale a Jane si las recibe a cenar, también?" le sugirió Darcy sarcásticamente.

"No, no, no. Eso sería una imposición terrible."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Sin embargo, no pierdo nada con preguntar" Charlie sacó su teléfono. "Solo para asegurarme."

Darcy suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se cambió de pista brevemente, y luego giró a la derecha en la calle siguiente. "Sólo _tú_ te las arreglas con esta clase de mierda, lo juro. Y ella probablemente te comprenda también, porque eres Sr. Tipo Bueno."

"Si dice que sí, tú también vendrás."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué otros planes tenías para esta noche de viernes lejos de la ciudad?" preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa ladeada.

"Estaba planeando emborracharme y quedarme dormido en el sillón viendo una película violenta" murmuró Darcy. "Ya sabes, como esas donde todo explota pero el protagonista sigue caminando hacia adelante sin mirar sobre su hombro."

"A veces me das pena."

Darcy lo miró, irritado.

"Vamos, sé mi amigo. La _hermana_ de Jane probablemente esté allí. ¿Eh? ¿Eh?" Charlie le pegó con el codo con el fin de envalentonarlo. Cuando Darcy no dijo nada, se rio: "¡Ahá! Capté tu atención. _Sabía_ que la encontrabas atractiva. Era linda. Me alegro que hayas dejado de negarlo."

Darcy elevó una ceja. "Nada de especial allí, Charlie."

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

"- y luego llamó diciéndome que probablemente tendría que cancelar esta noche porque su hermana mayor viene desde la ciudad con su mejor amiga y yo estaba hospitalaria y le extendí la invitación a _todos_ antes de darme cuenta que mi apartamento es diminuto y el tuyo es más grande y ¿puedes por favor, _por favor_, prestarme tu vida por una noche?" terminó Jane, con los ojos grandes como sartenes.

Charlotte miró a su amiga desde la puerta, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Levantó un dedo y desapareció por el pasillo camino a baño para enjuagarse la boca. Luego se devolvió y se encogió de hombros: "Sí, como quieras. No estaré aquí esta noche, de todos modos. Jeremy y yo iremos a un club."

"Evita la barra abierta" se escuchó una voz incorpórea.

"Gracias por el consejo Lizzy" le respondió de un grito Charlotte.

"¡De nada!"

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Jane curiosamente.

"Solo Dios sabe. Probablemente haciendo títeres de calceta para la Hora de Lectura de los lunes" dijo Charlotte. "La ayudé para su clase de la semana pasada, pero no me deja seguir ayudándola porque hice un títere de Gene Simmons. Pensó que asustaría a los niños."

"Típico."

"Lo sé, ¿cierto?"

Lizzy arrastró un canasto de ropa sucia hasta la sala y luego se lo puso en la cadera. "¡Y Viernes de Limpieza ha comenzado! Oh hey, Jane."

"¡No, no, no!" se quejó Jane. "Lizzy, ¿puedes por favor no dar vuelta tu departamento esta vez? ¿Podemos simplemente hacer limpieza de superficie?"

"Jane, debo limpiar de verdad esta vez. Han pasado semanas. Solo hacemos limpieza de superficie cuando vienen visitas, y no sé cuanta ropa más puede soportar el clóset de los abrigos. Creo que todavía hay un minibar desde la última vez" explicó Elizabeth. Miró a Charlotte y luego a Jane y preguntó: "Esperen, ¿alguien viene?"

"Charlie" dijo Jane.

"¡Genial! No le molestará que el departamento esté desordenado."

"Y… su hermana, su mejor amiga y ese tipo Darcy."

La sonrisa de Lizzy desapareció. Dejó en el suelo el canasto y cruzó los brazos pensativamente. "Voy a abofetear a una perra."

Charlotte sonrió de lado.

"Charlotte, iré contigo al club."

"¡No, no puedes!" le suplicó Jane. Apretó los hombros de su hermana. "Por favor, Lizzy, te lo ruego. Realmente me gusta Charlie, y ¡la única manera de que pueda estar a solas con él por un _segundo_ es que tú entretengas a todos los demás!"

"¿Por qué simplemente no se ven otro día?"

Jane vaciló.

"Ni siquiera se te ocurrió, ¿cierto?" le dijo Elizabeth secamente.

"No realmente, no. Pero ya horneé macarrones e hice la pasta bruschetta."

"Bien" Lizzy dijo molesta. "_Está bien_. Estaré aquí."

"Te das cuenta que solo aceptó porque mencionaste comida, ¿cierto?" sonrió Charlotte.

Jane soltó un gritito y apretó fuertemente a su hermana. Lizzy no la abrazó de vuelta, no muy contenta. "Las cosas que hago por ustedes."

"Por favor, casi aniquilaste mi auto."

"Oh, _vamos_, Charlotte, _déjalo ir_."

* * *

_30 de octubre del 2013_

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y follows que le han dado a esta traducción ^^ Ya me cuentan qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo, donde aparece Charlotte y se menciona a la pesada de Caroline :B_

_Por otro lado, les cuento que durante noviembre NO actualizaré este fic (ni ningún otro), porque estaré participando del NaNoWriMo (que consiste en escribir una novela de 50.000 palabras o más durante noviembre) y le dedicaré todo mi tiempo libre. En DICIEMBRE, reanudamos con la traducción de SFTS y AN3._

_Además... para aquellas fans del dramione que estén leyendo, pronto comenzaré una traducción en conjunto con una amiga. Si les interesa, link en mi profile._

_Besoos,_

_Connie._


End file.
